


Don't Leave Me

by Softiekitten



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, again... sorta, sorta..., trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/pseuds/Softiekitten
Summary: You ever see your ex who you thought was dead and things get a little awkward... :/
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusdesperatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/gifts).



> Leon is trans in this fic! His parts are referred to as cunt, pussy, entrance, clit, and t-dick; so if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read!! I am trans myself, so I write with the language I am comfortable with for myself :)
> 
> This is a gift for my friend Locus! Thanks for always being rad and supporting me!!! :D♡

Leon grunted as the back of his head hit the solid grating. Bright white pain filled his vision as he struggled to get up. Krauser had never been that fast before. He had always been a tank that relied on brute force, not the speed he was exhibiting now.

_What happened to him?_

"Could've dodged that blow if you weren't busy staring at my cock," Krauser laughed as he neared.

_What a weak piece of bait._

Leon scoffed as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. "I wasn't looking at your cock."

_He could never help biting down on it._

"You always were a shit liar."

Krauser stomped his combat boot down harshly on Leon's chest. The brunet choked, his breath forced out by the impact.

_That hook was far down his throat by now, scraping along and bloodying his esophagus._

"Not like... you... were any better," Leon gasped out. His right hand shakily wrapped around Krauser's ankle. "You took the coward's way out… faking your own death so you wouldn't have to talk to or see me. That's not what a _real_ man would have done."

_Two could play this game._

" _You_..." Krauser snarled and pressed down harder with his boot. "I can't believe I almost took you with me."

"... _What_ -?"

"-Thought the government would've tamed a brat like you at this point, but looks like I was wrong." Krauser continued as if he hadn't heard Leon. "You haven't changed a bit from the first time we met. You're still just too soft." Krauser's frown slid into a lopsided imitation of a smile. He forced his ankle out of Leon's grip and dragged his foot down the lean body, stopping at the man's crotch.

"Looks like I'll just have to tame you myself."

His boot ground harshly into Leon's clit. An involuntary gasp left Leon's mouth as he squirmed.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me-"

"Missed your cunt the most."

" _No_ -"

Krauser slowly slid his foot down. The steel toe nudged at the seam line, right where he knew Leon's pussy laid.

"Memories never do the real deal any justice.... Hey, you ever get that piercing we talked about?" Krauser chuckled as he continued to prod at the clothed entrance.

"Fuck you," Leon lamely spat out.

Krauser kicked Leon’s face.

The back of his head hit the ground once more. Blood splattered around them, landing on the grating and falling below. He could taste the metallic tang in the back of his throat as his nose began to bleed heavily. His body was sluggish and a headache pounded through his skull.

_How many more times was Krauser going to slam his head down?_

He barely reacted as the elder kneeled down and pulled off Leon’s shoes and pants.

"Finally going to be pliant for me? I expected more of a fight, comrade."

Leon felt a painful jolt go up his spine as the plagas writhed inside of him.

"Heh, you feel it now? This _need_?" Krauser pulled off Leon's pants as he felt his spine tingle.

The plagas trembled as it told him to do something. To do anything.

_To submit._

Krauser pulled Leon’s muscled legs up so they rested on the elder's wide shoulders.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Leon said, exasperated as he struggled. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

“Because you’re just like me, Leon,” Krauser smirked and licked Leon’s clit.

The sharp jolt of pleasure of Krauser's wide tongue touching the top of his t-cock rushed through his body.

“Get off. Get _off_ -!”

“That’s the plan, isn’t it?” Krauser chuckled.

He sucked harshly, his tongue on the underside. His hands dug into Leon’s waist as he forced him to take it. Leon gripped at the metal grating beneath him, teeth clenched as his thighs shook and stuttered. The pleasure overwhelmed him. The plagas became more and more rowdy as Krauser continued. Lewd noises as he sucked and licked Leon's t-cock like a starving man. Tears streamed down his flushed face.

"You're _sick_." Leon choked out.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" Krauser pulled away, slick coating his face. "Always got so feisty. Don't worry, baby, I'll let you cum. You just have to play by my rules."

"...And what's that?"

"Beg for it. Beg for me to knock you up."

"You really think I'm going to beg for something like _that_?"

"Don't try and deny it. All those times I fucked you as you sobbed about wanting my kids. You never came as hard as you did during those sessions."

"That's different and you know it is!"

Krauser dropped Leon's legs and held his left wrist down.

"Beg for it"

" _No_."

Krauser plunged his knife into Leon's hand.

The agent hissed as sharp pain hit him. Blood bubbled up on his shaking palm, the rest dripped down below. The weapon's curves caught on the grating, holding it in place.

" ** _Beg_**."

"You're a sick fucking bastard!"

Krauser grabbed Leon's matching knife.

"There's more where that came from if you want to keep fucking around."

Leon grit his teeth. His pride wasn't worth the loss of another hand.

"I want you to knock me up."

Krauser knelt back onto his knees and huffed. "We both know you can do better than that."

The plagas in his spinal cord writhed with submission.

"I need you to fuck me. To get me pregnant. Make me your fucking whore."

Krauser's hands went to Leon's muscular thighs and folded his lithe body in half as he stood on his knees. His cock head rubbed up against his folds.

"Tell me to stop and I'll cut your throat."

Krauser forced his way in, large cock dragging against his barely lubricated walls. _It hurt so fucking much_. Leon could remember his cock being large, but not _that_ large.

"Gh- _god_ your cunt is fucking tight," Krauser grunted. He worked his way in with short and forceful thrusts.

"Maybe if you weren't hung like a god damned ho _rse_ -!" Leon's voice cracked as Krauser hilted him.

_How was there still more..?_

"Don't pussy out on me now, you've always liked them big."

He pulled out half way, then slammed right back in.

Leon couldn't help the moan that was forced out of him.

"See?"

Krauser pulled all the way out.

"You've always been a whore for it."

And slammed right back in to the hilt.

Leon screamed.

He couldn't help it. Krauser's dick was huge, it hit all the right spots as he sawed his cock in and out. It was familiar, yet violent, more harsher than their BDSM sessions had ever been. The knife stuck in his hand was a testament to that. Each thrust caused the knife to cut deeper into his flesh as his body was rocked. He was going to have a gaping hole in his hand by the time Krauser was done.

"Fuck, I missed this. Having you under me, impaled on my cock. The noises you make-" Krauser's hips stuttered and shook with his rigorous effort. "I should have gotten you knocked up before I left. Left you with a piece of me forever."

"No," Leon whimpered.

Krauser ignored him yet again. "I'll make up for it. The plagas makes you more fertile. Did you know that?"

Krauser laughed breathlessly at Leon's shocked face.

"Submissive strains are for breeding. But don't worry, I won't let Saddler anywhere near you. I won't let _anyone_ near you. You belong to me."

Once upon a time, that would have made Leon cum on the spot. Instead, he began to cry. This wasn't the Krauser he once knew.

"I'll take you with me once this mission of mine is done and over with. Take you back to base and fuck you full of my cum," Krauser said as he leaned forward, hands on the grating beside Leon's head. The new position caused him to hit even deeper as his hips continued to fuck into that tight heat. "You'll finally be appreciated, Leon. You can lounge around and not worry about anything but the next time I'll fuck your pretty little cunt."

"Krauser-"

"Don't you want that? Don't you want to be my pretty little housewife whose whole world revolves around my cock?"

"No. Please- _no_."

"I know you do, baby. I know you're tired. Let me take care of you. You just have to let go."

_Let go? Let go of all he worked for? All he gave up to be where he is now? In a job he can't escape from...?_

"You can be my breeding whore. Doesn't that sound nice? No more pain or expectations, just my huge cock filling you up. Just like I am right now."

_It did sound nice, didn't it..?_

"Please…"

Krauser halted to a stop.

" _Please_ what?"

"Please, Jack... breed me. I'm so tired," Leon sobbed. "I'm so, so tired. I miss you- I miss being _with_ you. I want you to keep me. You can't leave me again, you _can't._ "

"I won't leave you, Leon." Krauser flashed him a rare soft smile. "I'll never leave you."

Krauser started thrusting again, his pace turned animalistic and violent as he sought to chase his orgasm once more. Leon's mind was blank, he was overwhelmed and numb all at once. His hips had begun to ache ages ago, his hand had practically been cut in half, and Krauser's dick repeatedly hit his cervix spot on.

"I'm gonna fill your womb up with my cum. _Fuck_ -!"

Krauser gripped the metal grating harder, the once straight lines bent in his fists. He fucked down into the wet cunt like a man possessed. His pelvis left blossoming bruises as it repeatedly hit Leon's thighs.

"Take it! _Take all of it_!" Krauser roared.

A few more thrusts and Krauser came inside. Thick liquid flooded Leon's pussy, pushed into his womb as Krauser continued to thrust throughout his climax.

The gun calloused fingers that rubbed at his clit was the last straw for Leon. He writhed, sobbed, and screamed as both pleasure and plagas took him over.

_Was this really it for him?_

Krauser kissed him softly, gently, like they were lovers once more. His thrusts slowed down into a pleasurable grind. His hands roamed Leon's sweaty body, groping any malleable fat he could find. Sweet words and kind promises were whispered into Leon's ears and against his lips.

_Why is it.. that he doesn't mind this outcome?_


End file.
